


Christmas Lights

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, a lot of this is based off the headcanon master list i posted on tumblr, its sweet and pure, let widow be happy pls, mercymaker, they are all a family, wholesome gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: A happy, sweet and pure holiday drabble for everybody's favorite rarepair, and their extended family. Angela is super excited for christmas and decides to wake up Amelie. Fluff, christmas festivities and sass ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not love my headcanon of Amelie Lacroix being a trouble making little shit. ALSO, THEY'RE MARRIEDDD

Angela nudged the last present into place with her foot, stepping back and inspecting her work of arranging the gifts under – and around – the Christmas tree.  The various colored lights reflecting off the garland and some of the gift wrap, casting a vibrant show of lights across the walls and ceiling. She beamed proudly and turned her head towards the clock.

She let out a heavy sigh when she saw what time it was.

“ _Its only 7:30_ , _everyone’s probably still asleep at this hour – including Amélie.”_ The doctor mused silently as she stared back at the tree, bringing a hand up to her chin.

Angela suddenly smiled wide and fished out her phone from its place in her pocket, sending all of their friends a message, “ _Guys, when you’re awake. Come on over, I’ll have everything ready.”_

She locked her phone, sliding it back into her pocket before turning towards her and Amélie’s bedroom. Stepping over the three sleeping dogs on the floor before opening the door quickly. Angela walked in and shut the door again, turning to look at her slumbering wife.

Amélie was, of course, fast asleep on the bed, her face buried in the pillow and her dark hair splayed out on the pillow. She must have kicked down the blankets since Angela awoke an hour or more ago because they only covered her up to her waist, exposing her bare back to the doctor.

“Amélie…?” Angela called out softly, waiting to see if the woman immediately woke up.

No response or movement came from Amélie, the only sound she made was that of her breathing as she slept soundly. Angela stepped up to the bed, placing her knee on the edge of the mattress and slowly putting her weight on it, once again making sure she didn’t disturb her wife.

Amélie let out a grumble and shifted her head on the pillow, Angela now able to see the right side of her face. She grinned and moved further up onto the mattress until she was kneeling next to Amélie, sliding a hand through the taller woman’s hair.

A soft purr came from the slumbering woman and she arched into the doctor’s touch, her whole body shivering. Angela giggled in response before moving her hand down Amélie’s back to rest on her lower back and shaking her gently.

“Hey, Amélie…it’s time to get up, _liebling_.” Angela spoke sweetly, rubbing her hand in slow circles across the taller woman’s skin.

Her wife made another noise before her eye slowly opened, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She cast a sideways glance at Angela and the doctor’s grin stayed as she spoke, “Well good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Amélie smirked briefly before she replied in a tired voice, interrupted by a soft yawn part way through speaking, “What…time is it?”

“A bit past 7:30, in the morning.” The doctor replied, watching as Amélie huffed and shook her head at the response.

“Let me rest for another hour, its too early.”

Angela quipped back with a hint of laughter in her voice, “No, Amélieeeee please get up.”

“No.”

“Pretty pleaseee?”

“Angela, let me rest, please…its not even 8.”

Angela pouted at the response before slowly straddling Amélie’s back and nagging playfully, “Amélie, come onnn.”

“Angela…why are you sitting on me?”

“You’re questioning it now? I’ve done it before.”

“Yes but the last time you sat on me, you weren’t on my back when it happe-.”

Angela smacked Amélie’s shoulder hard as she felt heat rush to her face, her wife’s grin was wicked and the doctor couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the sight. The blonde leaned down and kissed Amélie’s cheek before she commented, “Look, don’t question my methods, _liebling._ Just get up, its Christmas.”

Amélie let out a mock frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes before she retorted, “ _Chérie_ , I love you…so, so much, but I'm going to kick your ass for this. I swear it."

The doctor grinned before whispering sweetly, “Amélie, love of my life…if you don’t move out of this bed in the next 30 seconds, I will let the dogs into this room and watch you get mauled with love.”

“You need to work on your threats, _che-_ “

“There are 3 dogs, big, fluffy dogs. You _really_ want to take that chance?”

Amélie’s eyes went wide at the thought and she exclaimed as she jolted up from her position underneath Angela on the bed, “ALRIGHT I’M UP, PLEASE.”

Angela shifted to the end of the bed and sat down. Trying to stifle her giggles and failing as a light, happy laughter escaped her while Amélie scrambled around their room trying to get herself dressed properly. Tugging on pants and a shirt, before combing through her hair.

The taller woman glanced at her wife as she continued combing through her hair, shaking her head at just how much of a dork she was. Amélie sat the brush down and looked at a still giggling Angela before she asked, “Do you want to know what I consider the best Christmas present ever, _chérie_?”

“Of course, please do tell.” Angela replied curiously as she looked up at Amélie.

Amélie slowly walked to where Angela sat on the end of the bed before taking the smaller woman’s chin in her hand and murmuring in a loving voice, “Getting to wake up every morning next to you, seeing my ring and knowing I married the most beautiful, caring woman alive.”

Angela’s heart felt like it had stopped, she _swore_ it had. She never did get used to hearing such incredible things from Amélie but god was she ever thankful that she got to hear them. She reached up and put a hand on her wife’s shoulder, replying before pulling Amélie’s lips down to her own, “Amélie, I _swear_ you’re going to make my heart melt one of these days.”

Their lips connected in a tender kiss, Amélie moving her hands to cup Angela’s face. It was warm and sweet, everything they were when they were together. It lingered for only a brief moment before Amélie pulled back and the two gazed at each other.

Suddenly a small smirk appeared on Amélie’s face and she quipped in a playful voice, “Your heart will melt because of my sweet, sweet truths? Sounds a little far-fetched to me. But you are the _doctor_ here.”

Angela laughed and retorted with her own smirk to match, “That’s right, _I_ am the doctor. And I daresay, you have me terribly lovesick, Amélie Lacroix.”

“That was incredibly cheesy.” Amélie commented, moving away from Angela’s embrace and towards their bedroom door.

The smaller woman shrugged and stated as she grabbed a box from her dresser before following her wife out into the living room where the dogs were still fast asleep, “What can I say? You do things to my poor heart, Ms. Lacroix, I am simply weak for you.”

“Miss _?_ Oh no, no, _chérie_ , its _Mrs_. Lacroix. You seem to forget that I am literally your wife, Angela dear.” Amélie teased, stopping to gaze at the work Angela had done to their home in preparation for this morning.

Angela stepped up to Amélie and said with a smile, “I could never forget that I am married to the most incredible woman in this world.”

The two stared at the twinkling decorations for sometime before Amélie pointed out, “In no way am I complaining, but you _really_ love Christmas. It looks incredible in here.”

Angela said nothing and suddenly a red knitted sweater was shoved into Amélie’s arms. She jumped for a moment, startled as she stared down at it. The taller woman looked confused for a moment before she turned her attention to Angela who was wearing a matching green knitted sweater with fanciful patterns embroidered on it. As well as several multi-colored presents sown into the design.

“You…”

Amélie took a moment before she unfolded her sweater to find it bearing the same fancy pattern but with snow men sown in instead of presents, the biggest smile in the world crossed over her face and she looked at her wife.

“…got us matching Christmas sweaters? That’s…”

The doctor grinned wide and finished in a joking voice, “Kind of gay? Well, you are my _wife_. We’re permitted to be gay.”

Amélie laughed and retorted as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s cheek, “I was going to say its lovely, _chérie_. But that works just as well.”

She pulled back and tugged the sweater down over her head, laughing as Angela helped her straighten it out. Once she was done, the two just stared at each other with the warmest smiles on their faces.

“You look pretty good in that sweater, _liebling,_ if I say so myself.” The doctor murmured sweetly.

The taller woman hummed in response before leaning down to kiss Angela, their lips about to meet when suddenly Angela’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She stepped back from Amélie, pulling it out and checked the notifications.

Suddenly a bright smile appeared on her face and she exclaimed as she rushed to the kitchen, “The others are on their way! We have to get everything ready!”

Amélie just chuckled, following after her and stopping at the entry way to the kitchen. She watched as her wife scrambled to start cooking breakfast for their friends and Amélie swore her heart ached in happiness at the sight. Angela always got so happy and festive during this time of the year, and it only made Amélie fall deeper in love with her every time.

“What are you looking at, Amélie?” Angela questioned as she spared Amélie a quick glance as she worked.

The taller woman stepped up behind Angela, pressing a kiss to the side of her head before murmuring, “Only the love of my life being an absolute dork.”

The doctor chuckled, leaning back into Amélie’s embrace before she whispered softly, “Well I’m sure that’s certainly something to stare at.”

“You have no idea, _chérie_.”

Amélie spun the Doctor around and picked her up in her arms without any warning, Angela struggled and pleaded while laughing the entire time, “Amélie, come on. Put me downnnn!”

The taller woman just shook her head before pressing kisses all over Angela’s face, making her blush hard and smile so brightly. Amélie pulled her head back and grinned, but the grin faded when Angela pulled their lips together.

“You…are…a trickster, _chérie._ ” Amélie managed to speak between soft, sweet kisses.

“Oh _you_ have no idea, _liebling.”_

Suddenly a knock came from the front door and Angela stated as Amélie moved away from her to answer the door, “That’s probably Gabriel, he promised he would arrive as soon as he could to help me cook.”

Amélie walked to the door, maneuvering past the three dogs that were no longer sleep, the trio sitting patiently by the door with wagging tales as they waited for her to open the door. She shook her head, smiling as she opened the door.

There standing there with an armful of presents was Gabe, he sent a soft smile towards Amélie and exclaimed as she let him into the house, “Damn, Amélie its good to see you again!”

He sat the presents down before giving her a hug, she gladly returned it and replied, “Its good to see you too, Gabriel. I’ll take care of these presents, Angela is in the kitchen and I think she needs your help.”

“Of course, she does. But first…”

The three dogs sat, staring up at Gabe with wide eyes as he kneeled down on their level. The biggest smile grew on his face and he said happily, “Who are my three favorite dogs in the whole world?”

All three dogs began to nuzzle up to him, covering Gabe in wet dog kisses and he just laughed the whole time, petting all of them as much as he could. Soaking up all the attention that the dogs were giving him.

“Gabriel! I need your help in here, the dogs can wait!” Angela called out from the kitchen.

He muttered something in Spanish before petting the dogs one final time and stating, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back. The doc needs my help.”

Amélie watched as he stood and walked into the kitchen to help, listening as her and Gabe said hello and immediately got to work on the food. She smiled and picked up the presents that he brought, placing them under the tree neatly. After she finished stacking them, Amélie proudly stood back and admired her own work when suddenly another knock came from the front door.

“Someone had better start preparing coffee!” Amélie called out as she moved to answer the door.

“Way ahead of you, Lacroix!” Gabe shouted back, letting out a laugh.

Reinhardt, Lúcio and Hana were all let into the house next, setting down their presents next to the tree and greeting Amélie. Reinhardt wrapped his arm around her, giving her a quick hug and speaking in a merry voice as he adjusted his Christmas hat, "Amélie, Merry Christmas! It is good to see you again!"

Amélie laughed herself and hugged back, replying as the man _finally_  released her from the breath stealing, "Indeed Reinhardt, we're glad you could make it."

He cracked a smile before he moved to entertain the dogs while Lúcio got Christmas music playing and Hana rushed into the kitchen to ‘help’ cook.

“Hana Song, get out of this kitchen, we are not putting Doritos in ANYTHING.” Gabriel ordered in a stern voice the moment she stepped into his line of sight, which sent Hana dashing out moments later, laughing hard.

Amélie walked into the kitchen to see Gabe and Angela working flawlessly, the taller woman sneaking up to them without a word before quickly tapping Angela’s shoulders. The doctor jumped a bit, letting out a startled yelp and both Gabe and Amélie started laughing, hard enough that they were tearing up. Angela turned around, her face flushed red out of embarrassment.

She scolded, trying - and failing not to smile, “Amélie Lacroix, I swear to _god_ , you are a child.”

The taller woman stepped forward without a single word and pressed her lips to her wife’s, cupping her face and savoring the kiss for a few moments. Angela moved to respond but Amélie pulled away before she could, a wicked smirk spread across her lips. Angela raised an eyebrow, the confusion on her face evident.

“What was that for?”

Amélie gestured up with her head and Angela looked up quickly to see a thing of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above them. The doctor looked back at her wife and asked, “And _when_ _exactly_ did you put that there?”

“How could you possibly think _I_ had anything to do with it, _chérie_?”

Angela grinned, hooking her arms over Amélie's shoulders, pulling her down to steal another quick kiss before retorting, “Because I know for a fact that _I_ didn’t put it there, _liebling_.”

They pressed their foreheads together and the doctor whispered lovingly as she rubbed her nose against Amélie’s, “You know…if you wanted to kiss me so badly, you could have just done it.”

“Where would the fun in that be?”

“Amélie Lacroix, you are an absolute child. Its fact.”

“Says the woman who pleaded with her sleeping wife _like a child_ to get out of bed on Christmas morning.”

Angela made a fake shocked look and argued, “But its _Christmas_ , Amélie, of course you had to wake up for it.”

A new voice entered the conversation before they could continue their little debate, a hint of laughter in the newcomers, “ _Dios mio_ , you two are so sweet, its almost _sickening_.”

The trio in the kitchen turned towards the open kitchen window to find Sombra sitting on the window sill patiently with her legs crossed, the woman donning her trademark purple coat and leggings. She waved her fingers towards them with a smirk on her face as she reached up with her free hand to brush the light dusting of snow from her hair.

“Ah hello, Sombra, still refusing to use the front door I see.” Amélie teased with a smirk of her own as Sombra and Gabe high fived each other.

Sombra laughed at that, stepping forward past Gabe and booping Amélie on the nose. The taller woman let out a small huff before Sombra quipped, “Come on, _chica_ , the door is boring and you know how I like to make my dramatic entrances.”

Suddenly she let out a small gasp and turned back to the window, reaching out to grab something. Gabe moved over to help her, the two of them working together and tugging a large bag in through the window onto the kitchen floor.

“I brought gifts! Angela help Gabe take these into the other room, I need to give your wife a _private_ gift.” The hacker exclaimed, nodding towards both Angela and Gabe. Angela opened her mouth to say something but Gabe immediately figured it out, silently urging the doctor from the kitchen with the bag of gifts. Sombra waited until they left and handed Amélie a wrapped box.

“You wanted to give me a _wrapped_ gift…in private?” The taller woman questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Amélie went to open it but Sombra smacked her hands and stated, “Don’t open it _now_ , its for both you and Angela to enjoy. Just…open it when you’re both alone together, it could lead to something very, _heated_.”

Silence was shared between them for several moments as Amélie tried to process what Sombra meant. It didn’t take long because moments later, Amélie’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped out, “ _Sombra_ , you _DIDN’T_.”

She reached to smack the hacker in a playful tease but Sombra quickly slipped past her into the living, calling back to Amélie as she went to say hi to the others, “You’re too _slow_ , Mrs. Lacroix. You’ll be thanking me later!”

Angela and Gabe walked back into the kitchen at that moment, Gabe getting back to watching the food while the doctor approached her wife and questioned as she wrapped her arms around Amélie’s waist, “Do I want to know what that was about?”

“ _Non, chérie_. But I promise you will find out later, she gave me a gift that is meant for us _both_.” Amélie replied as pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead, smiling softly down at her wife.

The doctor chuckled and stated as she shut her eyes, “Oh that doesn’t sound good, I can only wonder what she has planned this time.”

Amélie hummed in acknowledgement, the two standing there enjoying the sound of their friend’s laughter from out in the main room. Angela chuckled and stated, “I know we’ve been teasing each other all morning, but Amélie…I really want to thank you for behaving this morning and hel-.”

The taller woman dipped her head down and nipped at the doctor’s ear, murmuring in a sultry voice, “Who said anything about _behaving_? Because I’d like nothing more than to misbehave right.”

Angela went red at Amélie’s voice, the suggestion making her knees weak. Her shoulders shaking and she scolded with a huff of breath escaping her, “Amélie, you are…an absolute troublemaker, _I swear_.”

Amélie just smirked before retorting, “You know its what you secretly love the most about me.”

The doctor just rolled her eyes, shaking her head and laughing in response to her wife’s antics. They were content to enjoy their moment forever but Gabe called out as he walked out into the living room, “Breakfasts almost done! Everyone better be ready to eat!”

“Time to make sure everyone got here safe and eat this food before Gabe starts kicking everyone’s ass.” Angela whispered with a smirk as they heard everyone shuffling around out the living room.

“Yes indeed, who knows how long it’ll be bef-.”

Gabe, as if on queue, shouted from the other room, “Hey Lovebirds! That means you too! Get your asses out here, its time to eat and be merry together!”

“Well…speak of the devil, that was fast.”

Amélie chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle her face into Angela’s neck before replying in a low voice, “Merry Christmas, Angela.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so good and pure, i love it


End file.
